Ironici Bastardi
by Lady Candy
Summary: Majandra e Brendan litigano e si amano sul set
1. Chapter 1

NOTE DELL'AUTRICE: Questa fan fiction è puramente ironica e non mi sono basata su nessun indizio che potrebbero essere stati messi in giro. Ho inventato tutto di sana pianta quindi anche se vi sembrano molto crudi i personaggi ricordate che sono sempre ironici bastardi.  
  
Majandra e Brendan devono girare una scena di Off The Menù, però provando le battute si sono fatti prendere la mano, baciandosi continuamente anche se nel copione non c'era scritto e neanche accennato. Rotto-nel-culo-Katims (chiamato così perché gli piace farsi picchiettare le travi altrui sul cocco) arriva e li trova impegnati in un pericoloso scontro di lingue: questione di vita o di morte. Questo è il gioco preferito della ragazza: acchiappa la lingua. Majandra prende possesso della lingua di Brendan e la morde. 1 a 0 questa partita, ragazzi, è particolarmente avvincente. A chi andrà la vittoria? KATIMS: "Bene Majandra, ora Maria deve baciare Brody" subito la ragazza si stacca, con un sorriso vincente e contento guarda Rotto-nel-culo-Katims accennando. Poi si ritira nei suoi spazi guardando Brendan aprire la bocca per dare aria alla lingua, ormai in fiamme. BRENDAN: "Ehi no, un momento." li fermò Brendan non appena le parole di Rotto-nel-culo-Katims colpirono il neurone del suo cervello dopo averlo cercato per tutta la testa ".lei può baciare solo Michael, cioè me." KATIMS: "Calmati Brendan, se fai il bravo poi Michael e Maria chiavano come dei ricci.alla fine della serie" si difende Rotto-nel-culo-Katims. BRENDAN: "Maria e Michael lo fanno come dei ricci comunque, ma Maria non bacia Brody" il regista accenna col capo poi fa l'occhiolino a Majandra che sorride come una gattina. MAJANDRA: "Avrò più screentime" pensò lei cobn il simbolo del dollaro disegnato sugl'occhi. KATIMS: "E va bene, vorrà dire che bacierà Billy nella terza serie" la gattina annuì. MAJANDRA: "Per me va bene" il ragazzo non è d'accordo avvolte sembrano cane e gattina. BRENDAN: "Eh no Rotto-nel-culo-Katims, tu non hai capito una sega dalla vita, Maria non può baciare nessun altro che non sia Michael" il regista ormai stancato dai guaiti del cane sbuffa. KATIMS: "Uffa, ho detto che bacia Billy e basta, così è deciso e così sarà" Brendan gli si avvicina sinuosamente, strofinandosi contro il sedere di Rotto-nel-culo-Katims. Prima che la cosa gli sfugga dalle mani, Majandra prese possesso della situazione. MAJANDRA: "Katims! Brendan! Calmatevi. Facciamo così.io non bacio Brody." BRENDAN: "Bene"annuì il cane. MAJANDRA "Maria la dà a Michael" la gattina si leccò le labbra. BRENDAN: "Bene" disse lui deglutendo. MAJANDRA: "Non bacio Billy" Rotto-nel-culo-Katims a quel punto sbuffa. BRENDAN: "Bene" il regista apre la sua bocca da aspira polvere (gli piace succhiare, anche) per parlare, ma la gattina lo zittisce con un'occhiata. Rotto-nel-culo chiude l'aspira polvere. MAJANDRA: "Lascio Michael e poi bacio Billy" Brendan annuisce. BRENDAN: "Bene.eh? Mi sono perso al "Non bacio Billy"cosa stavi dicendo?" KATIMS: "Majandra, la tua idea è molto bella" applaudisce il regista. MAJANDRA: "Ok" disse facendo le fusa. KATIMS: "Ok" fu d'accordo aprendo di nuovo l'aspira cazzate. BRENDAN: "Ok cosa? Io non voglio essere cornuto" MAJANDRA: "Infatti prima Maria lascia Michael e poi bacia Billy" gli spiegò lei. BRENDAN: "Allora va bene" a Brendan la prospettiva sembrava andasse a genio, ma ovviamente Rotto-nel-culo-Katims doveva metterci lo zampino spara seghe (anche questa è una sua aspirazione). KATIMS: "Brendan caro." si strusciò sul cane col braccio intorno alle sue spalle ".ti ho fatto baciare Majandra, Shiri, Katherine e Sarah, non ti bastano? Vuoi provare con Jason?"  
  
CONTINUA. 


	2. Chapter 2

BRENDAN: "Sarebbe stato bello baciare anche Emilie.ma Maria deve baciare solo me. Tornando a Jason.beh non mi dispiacerebbe, a patto che però poi mi fai provare anche con Brody" MAJANDRA: "Brendan ha ragione, Katims caro. Io posso baciare solo lui." KATIMS: "Basta, io sono il regista e io decido." sbraitò geloso che Brendan preferisca Jason a lui ".e ricordati che Jason il cocco non te lo dà" sbraitò di nuovo. BRENDAN: "Allora trovati un altro Michael" abbaiò lui. Majandra si mise a pensare, ma non fece sentire la sua presenza, guardò verso Jason e iniziò a fare le fusa. KATIMS: "Joshua Jackson sarebbe perfetto" le orecchie da gattina si alzarono. JOSHUA: "Sì lo so" spuntò il ragazzo da chissà dove pronto per la parte. KATIMS: "Assunto" fu contento Rotto-nel-culo-Katims. BRENDAN: "Ehi sono ancora qua" si lamentò il ragazzo aspettando spiegazioni. MAJANDRA: "Katims, dai ripensaci. Joshua sarà anche bravo a baciare, ma i baci di Brendan sono migliori e sono sicura che lui mi impunterebbe meglio, facendomi godere di più" JOSHUA: "Ehi bella, ci siamo baciati solo una volta ed eravamo entrambi ubriachi, non mi ricordo di averti mai scopata" la prese decisamente per il culo lui. Non che a lei sarebbe dispiaciuta, potrebbe prenderla anche da qualche altra parte, quella che preferisce. MAJANDRA: "È vero! Neanche i tuoi baci si dimenticano" fece le fusa lei. KATIMS: "Majandra, chi preferisci?" le chiese Rotto-nel-culo-Katims. MAJANDRA: "Se dico Joshua poi Brendan mi lascia quindi dico Brendan e non se ne parla più" JOSHUA: "Ma come?" squittì il ragazzo facendo alla gattina la faccia di un bambino dispiaciuto. MAJANDRA: "Con te ci vediamo nel mio camerino tra un'ora, aspettami" gli disse lei all'orecchio. KATIMS: "Joshua?" le orecchio di lui si alzarono come quando lupo sente la sua preda avvicinarsi. JOSHUA: "Sì?" suonò armonioso e contento l'eco. KATIMS: "Licenziato" Joshua se ne andò non prima di fare l'uscita da eroe. JOSHUA: "Wow, è il lavoro più corto che abbia mai fatto" disse iniziando a pedalare il suo triciclo. KATIMS: "Brendan" lo chiamò Rotto-nel-culo-Katims facendo la civetta. BRENDAN: "Sì?" risuonò anche il suo eco come quello di Jason. KATIMS: "Assunto" il cane si tolse una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte. BRENDAN: "Lo sapevo, sono troppo bello per essere rimpiazzato" MAJANDRA: "Ehi belli capelli, abbassa la cresta è stato solo grazie a me " della serie: non diamoci delle arie. O un'altra serie: rinfacciamo fino alla morte le cose. KATIMS: "Bene, finalmente si gira" urlò Rotto-nel-culo-Katims alla sua troupè. BRENDAN: "Allora chi devo baciare?" La gattina rise. MAJANDRA: "Spariamoci pure i viaggi." fece le fusa con Katims ".vero?" KATIMS: "Sì vero" fu d'accordo l'uomo. BRENDAN: "Ehi ma tu non preferivi il pennellone? Devi dire che non è vero, allora? Chi devo baciare?" chiese il cane a Rotto-nel-culo-Katims gesticolando come quando uno fa un pompimo a qualcun altro. Evidentemente Katims è tardo e non ha afferrato al volo. KATIMS: "No, è Maria che deve baciare Michael, Brody e Billy" la gattina applaudì. MAJANDRA: "Wow, evviva. Evviva. Non è che ci sarebbe una particina per Joshua? Magari potrebbe fare un maniaco che mi violenta e mi sbatte da tutte le parti cavalcandomi!" Rotto-nel-culo-Katims e Cane-Brendan scossero la testa insieme e ripresero la conversazione. BRENDAN: "E va bene, però mi devi far baciare anche Emilie" KATIMS: "Allora è meglio che Maria non baci Brody e Michael non bacia Tess" MAJANDRA: "E va bene" disse triste e sconsolata. BRENDAN: "Ok" fu d'accordo anche lui triste e sconsolato KATIMS: "Ma chi me lo ha fatto fare?" guardò il cielo e vide le stelle a forma di V.  
  
FINE 


End file.
